kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Songster
Songster '''(or '''Songstress) is a Garment Card that first appears in Kingdom Hearts III: The Light of Four. You obtain it from Hayner when you enter the Sing-Off competition in Twilight Town. Its attributes are music and dance and gives the user special abilities. The band groups for Songster are the Stars of Wind and the Mystic Waters. Shaking Earth can be in the Sing-Off too, but they're just there to help play music for the songs. Attires ''Stars of Wind'' The Stars of Wind have outfits that is a fusion of their uniforms, but slightly different in color. Instead of the checker wristbands like on Ven and Roxas, they wear the fingerless gloves like Sora's, only green. One layer of shirt they wear is grey that sticks out like a collar, another black, and a goldish green vest to cover. Their pants are loose, basically the same design of Roxas's, but silver and platinum. The shoes look like Ven's, too. However, they use the color scheme as Vanitas's, red, white, and pale grey. Their Unif Garments are easily seen, for they stay on their left shoulders. ''Mystic Waters'' The Mystic Waters's Songstress uniforms mainly resemble Aqua's outfit, but slight different color schemes and doesn't have the Master pendant. Kairi's has green and puple on her's. For Namine, her outfit was yellow edged with cyan. The outfit of Xion is the most diferent out of the four, for her skirt scarfs (I don't know what they're called) are more feathery and she wears white and black. Aqua's stays the same but the shades of light blue are replacd with a blue berry color and her Unif Garment is still on her left arm while the other three have theirs still on their left wrists. Weapons As the singers, Sora, Ventus, Kairi, and Aqua carry microphones instead of their Keyblades. While Sora and Ven's mics are grey green and have swirly handles, Kairi and Aqua's are a pale blue with squigle handles. Roxas, Vany, Namine, Xion, Riku, And Terra are musicions. A pale green keyboard is played by Roxas, the DJ is Vany, Namine plays a keyboard, Xion plays guitar, and Riku and Terra either play a guitar or a drum set. Abilities Songster has many unique powers when used in combat. Mic people can preform multiple attacks and spells. A singer's special abilities are "Speaker's Boom", which makes the user sing a loud tune while dancing, "Medic Melody", which heals the party members and the user by a song, and "Barrier Dance Destruction", which creates a barrier when the user dances and gives damage to anything except other party members that tries to penatrate it. For musicians, they can only cast certain spells. One special ability is "Record Jam", an ability only for Roxas and Vany. It causes records to go flying from Vany's record player while Roxas jams on his keyboard, causing major shockwaves. Another is made for Namine and Xion called "Groovin' Duet" in which Namine plays her keyboard and Xion plays a pizzacato on her guitar, making small tsunamis. Riku and Terra's is "Crazy Bang". Terra bangs on his drums and Riku strums (like strums) his guitar which causes earthquakes. Category:Game Elements